New Life And Time
by BluKoruru43
Summary: While Kagome goes to her time, Naraku attacks the village. Inuyasha barely gets out alive with Shippo and the Shikon and go to Kagome's time. Now, Inuyasha has to learn how to live in the future and go to high school? Inu/Kag Rated T just in case


.;;; I know I'm suppost to be working on 'Hope' …. And I am … Kinda ….. But I wanted to work on this one too T.T;; …. So … Let's begin, yes??

Disclaimer: Sadly, I donot own the hott Inuyasha nor the cuteness of Shippo-chan … They would belong to Rumiko Takahashi and such

--Story Starts--

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha changed his attention from Naraku to the voice that called him.

'Shippo' Inuyasha thought in horror.

Kagura had the kitsune by his tail. He was crying, the tears merged with blood.

Inuyasha himself was badly injured. His left arm was broken, a gaping wound on his right side and multiple other wounds making it hard for the hanyou to move.

The village he had come to know as home had nothing left.

Everything was normal for the odd group yesterday. Kagome had gone back to her time for another 'test' and even after almost three years of 'tests', Inuyasha wasn't any easier on letting her go through the well.

This morning Sango and Miroku were helping in the village, Shippo was playing with some of the human children and Inuyasha was once again sulking about the 'sits' he got for the young miko could go through the well.

But at around mid-day, Naraku came.

Now the village was burning ash all the villagers' dead along with Sango, Miroku and Kirara. And now Shippo was held by Kagura.

'I need to end this.' Thought Inuyasha.

He was far past being able to fight, but if he took out Naraku, Shippo could give Kagome the rest of the Shikon No Tama.

"Tetsusaiga, I need all you got. We need to kill Naraku once and for all." Inuyasha whispered.

Tetsusaiga pulsed as to answer in agreement or the blood lost was getting to Inuyasha's head.

"TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha yelled and Tetsusaiga responded with an attack that seemed like a mix of its attacks.

Dust kicked up into the sky, as Inuyasha dropped to his knees. Tetsusaiga reverted back, all of it's energy gone.

"Thank you." Inuyasha whispered, returning the sword to it's sheath.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to a shocked Kagura. She dropped Shippo, her hand moved to her chest feeling the beat of her heart. She didn't waste time, grabbing a feather from her hair she flew into the sky.

As soon as Kagura dropped Shippo, he raced to Inuyasha crying into his chest.

"Ssh, Runt." Inuyasha said softly, raping his right arm around the kit.

The dust from Tetsusaiga's attack finally cleared. There was a crater in the ground were Naraku once stood, part of the Shikon laying at the bottom.

Inuyasha sighed as he hugged Shippo tighter.

On their last trip Koga had given them his Shikon shards and Inuyasha saw Naraku take Kohaku's, who's body now lays with Sango's. Only the Shikon in front of him and the shards Kagome had with her in the future were left.

"Shippo, I'm going to try to get you and the Shikon though the well." Inuyasha said weakly, his breath just wouldn't even out.

"Try? But can't we just wait for Kagome!! She'll be bac--"

"No, Runt."

Shippo knew what he wished Inuyasha wasn't trying to say.

"NO!!" Shippo yelled "You can't leave me too!!" Shippo sobbed, holding on to Inuyasha as tight as he could.

"Meow"

"Kirara?" Inuyasha's eyes moved from the sobbing kitsune to the little hell cat in front of him, the Shikon resting at her pews. "So you were just knocked out."

Inuyasha grabbed the Shikon and put it in Shippo's vest. He hid Shippo and Kirara in this shirt, he could smell the demons coming after blood from the fight.

In his shirt, Shippo was whimpering softly as Kirara purred in hopes of calming the young fox demon.

Using Tetsusaiga as a cane, Inuyasha glanced at the bodies of Sango, Miroku and the rest of the village and thought to them, 'Sorry that I can't stay and last bury you after all I've put you though ...' Than he turned quietly to the well.

Inuyasha was panting heavily by the time they got to the well, his blood trailing behind him. Back at the village he could hear demons as he closed his eyes tightly and feel into the well.

On the other side, he barely made it out of the well house before he collapsed. He made sure to fall so he didn't land on Shippo or Kirara than he just laid there with heavy breaths. He figured it wouldn't take long for Mama or Gramps to see him or for Kagome to see the jewel, so he closed his tired eyes.

Shippo was scared and crying softly in Inuyasha's shirt with Kirara curled up around him, licking the tears off his face. Shippo snuggled against Inuyasha's chest, listening to his weak heart as he hoped Kagome would find them soon.

--Scene Change--

Kagome was at the store with Mama when something felt wrong, but she just shock it off. When they were walking home, Kagome stopped with wide eyes.

Mama looked at her curiously, "Kagome?"

Kagome ignored Mama and ran to the shrine. When she got to the top of the steps, her eyes widened in horror and she dropped the grocery bag.

She was blinded by her tears as she ran the tore up half-demon's side. She fell to her knees next to him and lightly brushed her finger tips over his cheek.

"What happened to you?" She whispered in a broken voice.

Shippo, whom was still hiding in Inuyasha's shirt quietly smelt Kagome and started balling again as he jumped into her arms.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Shippo, pulling him close. She knew something was very wrong if Inuyasha brought Shippo here as well.

Kirara rubbed herself against Kagome's knee as she tried to smooth Shippo.

When Mama came up the stairs, panting softly from trying to catch up with Kagome she stepped on the bag of groceries Kagome dropped before. This worried Mama at once and when she looked up, her knees nearly left from under her.

In front of her, her daughter kneed in blood from the dog boy she came to think of as a son, cuddling a ball of fur.

Mama set her grocery bag down next to the one Kagome dropped and with shaky legs, moved next to Kagome.

Mama gasped as her hand flow to her mouth, Inuyasha looked even worse close up. She doubted any human could live through his wounds and it looked like he might not either.

She patted Kagome's head, "Dear? We need to get him inside and do something with his wounds."

Kagome sniffled and nodded than step Shippo down next to Kirara to help Mama get Inuyasha inside.

Carefully, they got Inuyasha in the house and on the kitchen floor. After along while, they got Inuyasha's arm cased, his side sewn up and all other wounds to stop bleeding.

Inuyasha's breath was very weak and he didn't react at all during all that. Mama cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to make the guestroom up for Inuyasha as Kagome watched him, curled up with Shippo.

After all that, Gramps and Sota finally came home only to see a still bloody Kagome curled up on the kitchen floor. Mama hurried them into the living room to explain, while in the kitchen Shippo tugged softly on Kagome's shirt.

Kagome looked at him with a tear streaked face, "Yes, Shippo?"

Shippo pulled the Shikon out of his vast, holding it out to Kagome.

She had totally forgotten that she felt it and she didn't really care about it right now. She wanted to throw it out the window and hope it never bothered her again.

With a broken and soft voice Shippo told Kagome of his day. She listened quietly and was crying heavily by the end.

'… No..' She thought, ' .. It… T-they can't all …'

She pulled Shippo close and started crying all over again.

--Chapter End—

So Wha ya'll think?? Should I continue with this or just work on 'Hope' for right now??

BK


End file.
